As an information gateway (network connection) provided in the vehicle, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-101552 discloses a system which receives information transmitted from an information center using an in-vehicle gateway and transmits information from the in-vehicle gateway through a control system LAN or a body system LAN of the vehicle.
In the system, when vehicle information, such as software, is updated, the in-vehicle gateway stores update information and manages the update of the update information.